Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device with an integrated and built-in touch screen.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the advance of various portable electronic devices such as mobile terminals and notebook computers, the demand for flat panel display (FPD) devices applied to the portable electronic devices is increasing. In such FPD devices, the application fields of liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are being expanded due to advanced manufacturing technology, an easily driven driver, a high-quality image, and a large screen.
Instead of an input device such as a mouse or a keyboard which is conventionally applied to LCD devices, a touch screen that enables a user to directly input information with a finger or a pen is recently applied as an input device to LCD devices.
Particularly, in applying a touch screen to an LCD device that is used in portable terminals such as smartphones, LCD devices with an integrated touch screen built into a liquid crystal panel are being developed for slimming.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary diagram illustrating a configuration of a related art LCD device with integrated touch screen, and particularly illustrates a configuration of a portable terminal such as a smartphone or the like.
Among LCD devices with integrated touch screen of the related art, a LCD device with integrated touch screen applied to portable terminals, as illustrated in FIG. 1, includes a panel 10 with a built-in touch screen, a display driver integrated circuit (IC) (DDI) 20 that is connected to an external system, and controls a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines formed in the panel 10, a touch screen driver IC (hereinafter simply referred to as a touch IC) 30 that drives the touch screen provided in the panel 10, a flexible printed circuit (FPC) 40 for DDI that connects the DDI and the external system, and an FPC 50 for touch IC that connects the touch screen and the touch IC 30.
The LCD device with integrated touch screen, as illustrated in FIG. 1, includes a plurality of driving electrodes 31 and a plurality of receiving electrodes 32, which configure the touch screen and are formed in a display area A, and a plurality of lines that are connected to the driving electrodes 31 and the receiving electrodes 32 and formed in a non-display area B. Due to this, a bezel width of the LCD device increases.
Since the touch IC 30 is connected to the touch screen of the panel 10 through the FPC 50 for touch IC, a manufacturing process is complicated.
FIG. 2 is an exemplary diagram illustrating a detailed structure of a touch screen provided in a panel of a related art LCD device with integrated touch screen, and illustrates the panel 10 of FIG. 1 in detail.
In the related art LCD device with integrated touch screen, as illustrated in FIG. 2, the plurality of driving electrodes 31 for applying a driving pulse (a touch driving voltage) and the plurality of receiving electrodes 32 for respectively receiving a plurality of sensing signals are formed at a lower substrate.
The plurality of receiving electrodes (Rx) 32 are formed in parallel with the plurality of data lines (not shown) and across the panel 10. The plurality of driving electrodes (Tx) 31 are formed in parallel with the plurality of gate lines (not shown), but are separated from each other by a corresponding receiving electrode.
Adjacent driving electrodes 31, which are laterally separated from each other by a corresponding receiving electrodes 32, are electrically connected across the corresponding receiving electrode 32 by a driving electrode link line that is formed on a layer different from a layer with the receiving electrodes 32 formed thereon. That is, the driving electrodes next to both sides of a corresponding receiving electrode 32 are electrically connected by a driving electrode link line and a contact hole that are formed on a layer different from the layer with the receiving electrodes 32 formed thereon.
Therefore, the plurality of driving electrodes 31 are arranged in one row and in parallel with the plurality of gate lines at the panel 10, connected by a plurality of the driving electrode link lines, and receive the same driving pulse.
Each of the plurality of driving electrodes 31 is formed over several to tens of pixels, and each of the plurality of receiving electrodes 32 is formed over several to hundreds of pixels.
In the related art LCD device with integrated touch screen, as illustrated in FIG. 2, since the plurality of lines that connect the driving electrodes 31 or receiving electrodes 32 configuring the touch screen to the touch IC 30 are formed in the non-display area B of the panel 10, a left bezel width and right bezel width of the LCD device increase, and due to this, it is difficult to form a borderless or narrow bezel
That is, in the related art LCD device with integrated touch screen, since the plurality of lines that connect the driving electrodes 31 or the receiving electrodes 32 to the touch IC 30 are formed in the left and right non-display areas B of the panel 10, the bezel width of the panel 10 increases.